


Jeremy Blaire Wants To Say You're Doing A Good Job

by DesertLetters



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Dom/sub, Porn, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLetters/pseuds/DesertLetters
Summary: You get called up to Jeremy Blaire's office for a strange request. Mr. Blaire is a confusing human being.
Relationships: Jeremy Blaire/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Jeremy Blaire Wants To Say You're Doing A Good Job

You received the message during your lunch break. A scowl brandished your face as you made your way through the upper halls of Mount Massive Asylum. Outwardly, you were obviously annoyed about the interruption, but inside you couldn’t help feel a little nervous. Actually, a lot nervous. Your boss, Jeremy Fucking Blaire, had called you up to see him. You worked with the books. Keeping up to date with finances and records. A pretty small team since Murkoff didn’t want anything slipping out easily. Makes sense from the things you’ve seen written down in those files.

You were a fantastic worker, you never missed a note. So, why did Mr. Blaire call for you specifically? Usually if he sniffed out something wrong, he would march right up to the offender himself. He liked to make a show of his power. Jeremy Blaire was untouchable. You once witnessed someone try to mouth off to him and they were quickly curb stomped against their own desk. Janitorial were forced on their knees to find all of the teeth.

Finally, his office approached like a nightmare. The confidence you had walking there disappeared once you knocked on the old wood. A slurred scramble of words came from the other side.

He’s drunk. Or high. _Great._

Letting yourself in, you scanned the clean room until you made it to his not so clean desk. Arms resting behind his head and legs crossed on the desk, you noted the “sugar” lining the area and knocked over martini glasses.

_Ah, so he’s cross-faded._

Jeremy’s lidded eyes looked you over and a little snort left his nose. Something was amusing to him, but he didn’t move from his spot. You were already uncomfortable.

“You called me here, Sir—”  
“Close the door.” His voice was low and commanding, with a little lisp. He was here, but he wasn’t.

You frowned a bit before walking back over to the door. As you were closing it, he had shifted and was sitting back in his chair with his feet firmly on the ground. Your name left his lips as he was obviously trying to remember why he called you here. It was kind of sad, you couldn’t help but feel empathy for the man. He seemed to have the world in his hands, but obviously he wasn’t entirely happy. Or, he was. You couldn’t get a read on his true feelings on things. Other than he wanted money. Anything for money.

“Right,” he spoke your name once again, more firm this time as he rubbed his eyes, “The reason I called you here. I was looking over your work and you are an amazing little note-taker, aren’t you?” You were back in front of him, a confused but humble expression on your face.

“I’m just following my job description, Sir.”  
“You sure are. You sure are,” Jeremy flashed you a sickening smile. That was his regular smile, but it made you a little sick.

Going to sit down in the chair in front of the desk, you continued, “Is that why you called—”  
“Ey, ey! Nah-uh. Good workers don’t have to sit in the chair when they come into my office.”

Confused, you looked down at the chair. Dried blood, scratch marks, extra nails definitely from repairing the thing. What the hell goes on in here?? “Good workers,” Two pats on his thighs, “Get to sit on daddy’s lap.”

He couldn’t be serious. He was messing with you. You wish you could file this under sexual harassment, but Murkoff doesn’t care about that. Politely you declined his offer and didn’t move from your standing spot. He chuckled to himself and patted his lap again.

“C’mon, sweetheart. You make daddy so much money. This seat belongs to you.”  
“You’re d-drunk. High? You don’t—”  
“Who gives a shit. If you don’t sit that ass over here, then I’ll have to get up and I promise you don’t want that.” Uncomfortable, you knew his threats were promises, so you rounded his desk. His gross grin had returned and he held a hand out to you.

“That’s it.”

You didn’t touch his hand, instead you stiffly placed yourself on his lap, trying not to touch him at all. The thick smell of booze and hair gel entered your system. Jeremy Blaire wasn’t a bad looking man, just his entire being was disgusting. He placed the hand you refused to take on the small of your back. “See? Isn’t that nice? A good little employee getting to spend some quality time with boss man. Let me see more of that face,” He reached for your chin with his other hand, but out of disgust reflex you pulled away abruptly.

“Oh? Huh,” He clicked his tongue, “That’s cute.” The sarcasm dripped off his words.

“Can you please tell me what you need me here for?” Your eyes were glued at the wall, facing away from him, but still seated in his lap. “Just wanting some company from someone I can trust. Can’t find many like it here,” Jeremy chuckled to himself but it was venomous. He was probably recollecting all the people he had to rid in the past. Actually, now that you think about it, you haven’t seen Jeremy with Rick in a while. Rick. Richard Trager. Jeremy’s “best friend”.

_What did he do to him?_

You sat in silence, Jeremy’s hand slowly running up and down your back uncomfortably. When was this going to be over?

“Say,” Jeremy piped up after a couple moments of stewing, he uttered your name, “I get it. You don’t like me. It’s fine.” You turned to look at his face finally, expecting a grimace, but he was smiling. “Not many people like me. But, you see, babe,” His hand shot out, finally gripping your chin harshly. “I don’t want them to like me.” You blinked and you heard a loud slap echo throughout the office. Your chin had been released and a pretty pink print was burning faintly on Jeremy’s chin. Scurrying out of his lap, apologies left your lips. It didn’t seem like he was listening though. Rolling his neck, eyes focused on the ceiling, he smirked.

“Fucking finally.”

You were… confused. Your apologies stopped and you just stared at the man.

“You feeling giving today?” His eyes gazed at you like you were some sort of twisted treasure. “C’mere. Try that again, sweetheart.” You weren’t sure if he was serious or not. The smack felt pretty good, you could still feel the tingle in your hand. Suddenly shy, you backed away.

“I don’t think I should, Sir—”  
“Holy fuck, shut up with the ‘Sir’ bullshit. It drives me up a fucking wall. Now,” He patted his thighs once again, this time with an audible slap, “Get the hell over here and show me that again. Show me how you really feel. Don’t make me get up.”

_He wants me to… slap him again? He’s not in the right mind, obviously. I should just leave._

You picked up a foot to turn and leave.

_Unless._

Suddenly, you were walking towards him. That grim smirk on his face once more. With all the will you could gather, your hand gripped his hair and yanked it back. Your other hand cupped his cheeks, holding him tightly and forcing him to look up at you. A sharp groan left him as he kept eye contact with you, that stupid smile still there regardless of how you were gripping him.

“You’re a **bitch** , Blaire.”

Everything shifted so fast. Your back was on the desk, Jeremy over you with your wrists held down by his hands, your legs were on either side of him. Blaire’s breathing was irregular as he leered down at you. That grin. That fucking disgusting grin still there.

“That’s right. Show me your teeth.”

With that his mouth smashed down on yours. It wasn’t gentle. Anything from the sort. It was rough and he was biting your lips, which you returned out of anger. You hated this man. Everything he’s done. He disgusted you. You wanted to destroy Jeremy Blaire. And if it was going to be this way then fine.

He was shameless with his attack, grinding his hips against yours and harshly pulling at your lips with his teeth. Once he let go, with all the strength you could gather you smashed your forehead against his. Blaire released you and stumbled back with a low, “Fuck.” You pushed him back into his chair, noting the blood dripping down his forehead as your tongue found the blood on your lips.

_Asshole._

“Take them off, jackass.”

Jeremy looked up at you obviously confused. It looked like he was about to get up for another attack before he noticed your pants dropping to the floor. A snort. A chuckle. Then he got to work on his buttons. You backed against the desk, lifting yourself up and spreading your legs. The desk was absolutely crunchy with all the dirt, liquids, and coke lining it. You excused the feeling, watching him as he finished unzipping himself. His eyes were glued to your spread legs.

“Ah, fuck yeah.”

He got up to pull himself out of his pants. You hate to admit it, but he didn’t look half-bad.

“Let’s do this, baby.” As soon as he got close enough, your hand grabbed his sweaty, gelled hair once again. Pulling it till his knees began to falter, angry but aroused moans leaving his mouth.

“Not fucking yet.” You pushed his head down. “Wet it, bitch.” You could tell that he was about to snap, but was probably too aroused to actually do anything. Anything but place himself between your legs and start licking.

_Oh no. He was amazing._

Your fingers still holding his hair clenched as your toes curled from the pleasure. You hate when Jeremy Blaire usually opened his mouth, but in this instance you didn’t mind at all. His slurping noises were erotic, he wasted no time getting every inch of you wet. He had absolutely no shame. You almost wanted to keep him there until you came, but you wanted to sit on that dick he whipped out. He was giving you so much power in this encounter. Is this what it was like with Blaire? Or maybe just with you? Your breathing was deepening as he brought you closer to the edge. That wouldn’t do. Pulling him away from you, his cheeks were stained with his spit. Again, he knew what he was doing. His eyes were bloodshot. It was weirdly sexy. You really didn’t want to think of him as sexy, you never did before. Now though…

“Blaire, get back in the chair.”  
“You better be riding me as soon as I get there. My cock is gonna fucking explode.”

You believed him.

He was stroking himself, eyes never leaving yours as he backed into his chair. Leaving the desk, you turned around did exactly what he wanted. You lined him up and sat down, feeling the sweet stretch of his dick. A gasp left your lips. This was going to be good. Jeremy rested his arms behind his head as you began pumping up and down on him. You were using him and you didn’t even have to look at him. Didn’t have to feel his hungry hands on your skin. This was for you. He started groaning and rolling his hips up into you.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—” Blaire began to chant under his breath. “Fucking use me, that’s it.” His dirty talk was starting to make you blush a little bit. It again wasn’t at all what you would expect from him. You weren’t complaining, just taking mental notes. Trying to speed up, you began rolling your hips to his rhythm. Another moan from him made your inside clench. For a scoundrel, he had the prettiest moans.

“Enough, I-I,” He circled an arm around you and pulled you close till your back hit his chest. His other arm hooked under one of your arms and grabbed your neck. “I’m going to make a mess of you,” He growled into your ear. Hips started slapping against you, his dick drilling into you over and over again. Faster than you could keep up with. Your mouth hung open from moaning and gasping for air as his hand kept a tight hold on your neck. Over and over he pounded into you relentlessly. His voice was in your ear as he kept you close. You couldn’t even process what he was saying until one sentence stuck out. Something that woke you up from the trance his dick was leaving you in. He said…

“Now say you love me… or I’ll **choke** it out of you.”

His hand was still holding your neck, but loosened enough for you to speak if you wanted to. The assault on your tight hole never ceased, though.

“W-Wha—"

“You heard what I fucking said,” His hand immediately started choking you out, much harsher than before. Your vision began to blur his grasp was so tight. “Say you love daddy.” He punctuated each word with a thrust. A choked noise. “What was that, sweetheart?” Another desperate choked noise. He chuckled, “Speak up!” Your hands began clawing at his around your neck. His desperate groans echoed in your ear. You guessed he was close. Finally, his hold on your neck loosened and allowed you to breath.

“I love…”  
“Hmm? What!?”  
“I-I—”  
“Spit it the fuck out!”  
**“I love you, daddy!”**

A satisfied moaned shot from his throat. His other arm circled around you, holding you to him like the other arm. His bloodied forehead resting in the nook of your neck. “That’s fucking right you do,” He breathed out as his thrusts began to falter. “Now daddy is gonna fill you up.” A few grunts and thrusts up into you, you could feel it. It was so deep in there, you felt so full.

Jeremy allowed himself to breath a bit and you almost thought he was going to make you leave without finishing as well which seemed very in character for him. But your boss was full of surprises today. One arm stayed circled around you, holding you to him as he continued resting his face in your neck. The other came around to the front between your legs. Not only could he put his filthy mouth to use, but his sinful hands knew what they were doing as well.

_Oh._

“You were so good. Here’s your bonus check.”

You gasped.

He chuckled once more, “How many zeros you want on this?”  
“As many as you can write,” You smiled into a moan.

You let yourself be taken care of by this vile man. The whole encounter was strange and it would keep you awake that night. You don’t remember walking back to your workstation after your “meeting”. The next time Jeremy Blaire decided to reprimand someone down on your level you saw him shove keys from a keyboard down someone’s throat. It was ugly and you tried to look away, but couldn’t. Once he was done, he fixed his hair with a quick swipe of his hand and…

He caught you staring.

You caught him staring back.

He smiled and gave you a quick wink before putting his hands in his pockets and walking back to his office. The janitorial service entered as he left. You smiled watching him leave.

“…What a dick.”


End file.
